Lunatic Parade-103
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Another moron packed episode of Lunatic Parade hosted by Hiro and co! with special guest Washu!! ahhh!!!!


Lunatic Parade-103 

Lunatic Parade-103

Written by Gabe "Likes to use these hip things between his name to show people how cool he is" Ricard

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the characters used here so BACK OFF!!!

Here's another fun filled episode of my Lunatic Parade series which has been revamped into a Space Ghost Coast to Coast rip-off. The reason being it gives me more time to look for porn of this really hot chick named Venus and…well that's not important. So just read on…

Hiro: Welcome to the show everyone! The show about ME! Hiro…which rhymes with Beero

Ruby: I bet that would mean something if more then two people were here

Ronfar: Hey…there's like six people here

Ruby: Shut up R-

Hiro: Ruby, I think that jokes ran it course

Ruby" Says who?

Hiro: Lucia

Lucia: Yeah, you're not funny Ruby

Ruby: Am too!  
Lucia: You're certainly funnier then…I don't know…Patrick Stewart though

Ruby: Really?

Jean: No way! Patrick Stewart's the cut up!

Lucia: NO ONE ASKED YOU!!

Hiro: This is…getting out of hand. Let's bring out our guest

Ronfar: Who's that?

Hiro: It's Little Washu! Star of Tenchi Universe! 

All: Wow

Hiro: Yeah! Nall's bringing her by. We don't even need that stupid floating TV set!

Leo: (Walking by) Hey, I made that thing!  
Hiro: I know…where you drinking when you built that damn thing?

Leo: …yes

Hiro: And it shows

Ronfar: Ummm…I got Nall coming in with Washu

Hiro: Fantastic! (turns around in his desk) Little Washu! Thank you for coming to my show

Washu: Hey…this isn't Dr. Forrester's house!

Nall: Sure it is…see right there is Dr. Forrester

Lucia: No I'm not!  
Nall: Quiet Lucia

Washu: I'm leaving

Hiro: Wait! Pleassssseeee stay on the show!  
Washu: Umm…no

Hiro: Pretty please? 

Nall: Say you'll be your guinea pig!  
Hiro: Yes! I'll…be…your…

Ruby: Guinea pig

Hiro: Yes guinea pig

Washu: Fine…

Hiro: Good…first thing…can you turn Nall into a giant piece of fish?

Washu: Sure…(brings up her computer and types in a bunch of keys)

Nall: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (Turns into a giant fish) Hey this is pretty cool

Ronfar: Really?

Nall: Yeah

Ronfar: Turn me into a fish! Turn me into a fish!

Jean: Yeah me too!

Lucia: And me! And me!

Ruby: FDLIFDSLKSHDFKJL!!!! (Jumps onto Nall and the two fall on the ground)

Nall: Rubyyyyyy!!! Those are my eyes!!! Dear god please stop!!! Oh it hurts! It hurts! (Blood flies upward)

Ronfar: Actually…I've suddenly changed my mind

Lucia: Me too

Jean: And me

Washu: This is stupid

Hiro: How about you do you're little ego shtick?

Washu: Sure…I AM SUCH A GENIUS!!! (Leaps onto Hiro's desk. Two Washu bots appear)

A: Yes Washu, you're a genius!  
B: The greatest…in the universe (both throw confetti and leave)

Hiro: So when are you and Tenchi…. gonna get it on?

Washu: Well…I'm not exactly in line to do that…not on Tenchi Universe at least

Hiro: Why not? You're very sexy

Washu: Really?

Hiro: Sure…but I'm sexier

Lucia: I agree

Washu: Quiet you

Lucia: Make me midget!  
Washu: (Types up a bunch of keys and turns Lucia into a fly which Lemina suddenly steals and eats)

Hiro: Why must this show always end in misery

Jean: We've only done two episodes

Hiro: True…with Lucia gone Washu I can be your guinea pig!

Washu: (Dripping with sarcasm) Great

Hiro: I know…come on, let's go

Washu: Fine…(The two walk off)

Ronfar: Who's in charge of the show?

Hiro: You are…come out of the control room and sit in my desk (leaves)

Ronfar: Sweet! (Runs down and sits behind the desk) Lady Luck's been kind!

Jean: I'm gonna go watch…. Porn…yeah that's it

Ronfar: Can I come along?

Jean: Uhhh…no…it's…uhh…gay porn

Ronfar: I'm all right with that

Jean: Well then…. I…OH MY GOD IT'S THE GHOST OF ELANORE ROSEAVELT!!!

Ronfar: Where?! (Looks around)

Jean: (Jumps over the keyboard and runs)

Ronfar: Hey! I don't…Jean? Jean? (Sips Hiro's coffee) hey this tastes like whiskey

(Back at the Masaki Shrine)  
Hiro: I don't think this is a good idea!  
Washu: You said you'd be my guinea pig!

Hiro: But I thought that was some kinky sex thing!  
Washu: You thought wrong…now I'm going to put this wire on…

Hiro: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

End.

Well that's it for the third episode of Lunatic Parade. These are incredibly easy to put together so if they do well enough I'll write them in between serious projects. I know everyone's a bit OOC but hey…that's part of the fun. Or not…it may just be laziness on my part.


End file.
